


Handcuff Up Your Boss

by MiniNephthys



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy finds a way to have fun while Germany's working.  Kink Bingo, for the square "exhibitionism."  November 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuff Up Your Boss

Italy was surprisingly quick, especially when you weren't paying attention to him over the work you were doing in your office. So Germany wasn't entirely shocked when Italy handcuffed him to the chair. Besides, he'd expected that Italy's incompetence could lead to such a thing.

He tried to remain as calm as possible, knowing all this. "Italy. Uncuff me."

"Mm, but, I don't want to," Italy complained, coming around to Germany's front to kneel under his desk.

Germany grit his teeth. "Italy."

"You were staring so seriously at that paperwork, I had to do something." Italy smiled guilelessly and rested a hand on Germany's hip. "And it's been a long time since we did anything together!"

"What exactly would we be doing together while I was handcuffed?" Germany asked, oblivious.

Italy moved his hand from Germany's hip to the front of his waistband. "The best way to relax~"

Germany's face went red. "You don't mean... in my _office_..."

"No one comes in here, so Germany shouldn't be embarrassed!" declared Italy, already working on unbuttoning Germany's pants. "Unless you don't like it?"

"...No, it isn't that." Then Germany was unable to say anything more against Italy's beaming face and his hand on him. Italy stroked softly, drawing out what Germany would later deny was a whimper. Then he sped up a little, tightening his grip, and Germany couldn't help but gasp.

The door to his office opened. "Sir, about the pictures in the embassies-"

Germany glared briefly downward, causing Italy to pull away, then turned his attention to his subordinate. "Yes. What is it?"

"Removal of the pictures is proceeding smoothly. The embassies in Washington D.C., Tel Aviv, and London have successfully removed all of the offending portraits, and the other embassies are in progre..." The official stopped. Germany was as red as a brick. "Sir, are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine," Germany grit out, refusing to look at the country that was licking him with long strokes of tongue. "Please, continue."

"...Very well. The embassy in Warsaw is particularly enthused about the project-" He was interrupted by what sounded like a weak groan. "Sir, is Italy in this room? ...You're handcuffed to a chair, so..."

Germany nodded, blushing.

"I'll deliver my report at another time." Blushing equally as hard, the subordinate quickly made an exit.

"That was humiliating." Germany glared downwards, although the effect was ruined by the sound that escaped him when Italy put his lips around him, sucking gently at first. "I-Italy..."

Italy answered something unintelligible without pulling away, the vibrations making Germany shiver. He moved further down, now sucking with more force. Germany's free hand slipped down to pet his hair. He rubbed the one sensitive lock of hair between his fingers, causing Italy to become even more enthusiastic.

When Germany came, Italy licked his lips before squeezing out from under the desk. "There, that was fun!"

"Italy." Germany was still bright red. "You let someone see us having sex - I can't face my soldiers if they know I was caught by a subordinate."

"Don't worry," Italy answered brightly, pulling up Germany's pants. "If he isn't too embarrassed to talk anyway, I can catch up with him and bribe him with pasta to keep quiet." At Germany's look, he added, "Or beer."

"What about me?" Germany asked, tugging at the handcuff. "What about you?"

"You can take care of me later~ An office can be fun to almost get caught in, but it's no place to really make love." After buttoning Germany up, Italy dashed out the door.

Germany struggled again. "You left me like this!"


End file.
